The 100 - I'm not like you
by Aggelino
Summary: In this story you follow a girl named Amira and her adventures trying to take down mount weather. Her boyfriend, Bellamy Blake is very protective of her and will do anything to keep her safe. Here's A sneek peak of the story: "Bellamy!" I screamed in fear kneeling down behind a rock. The mountain men were close. "Bellamy!" I screamed again desperate for an answer.
Chapter 1

"Bellamy!" I screamed in fear kneeling down behind a rock. The mountain men were close. They'd been hiding in their shelter for hundreds of years to live away from the dangerous radiation and now they've finally been able to get their cure so they could live outside in the wilderness. My people, The sky people we're dying quickly. Shotguns were going off as the smoke bomb lit up. "Bellamy!" I screamed again waiting for an answer. I desperately looked around for him but the smoke was too thick. "Amira!" Someone called my name. I turned around to see who it was, Badly hoping it was Bellamy but it was Lincoln. "We need to evacuate!" He said and ran towards me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "I need to find Bellamy!" I told him struggling to get out of his grip. "There's no time! If we stay, we die." He stopped. I screamed again but Lincoln pulled me away into the woods.

"Good, you got her. Now let's go!" Octavia said after we got to see her deeper into the woods. Raven, Finn, Clarke, Monty and Jasper was there as well. We started running towards the ark but was soon spotted by the mountain men. The laser from the guns hit our bodies as we kept running. I kept thinking about Bellamy as we ran, Was he dead? I hoped not.

I heard a shotgun and a scream behind me. We all looked behind us. "Lincoln!" Octavia screamed, pulling out her sword and ran back to him. He'd been shot in the leg. "We need to keep running!" Clarke commande as the guns hit the tree next to us. They started running again but I was hesitant. I looked left and right. Lincoln was in pain and Octavia was fighting them off. I made a rash decision and ran to them. I didn't have a weapon anymore since the bullets went out. I dropped down on my knees next to Lincoln and put pressure on his wound. "You're gonna be okay." I told him. He tried to stand up. "No don't!" I said and pushed him down to the ground. "Not yet." Octavia wasn't going to be able to hold them off for too much longer. Lincoln pulled a gun out of his pocket and handed it to me, he nodded. I stood up and screamed as i shot the mountain men. One, Two, Three. They're dead. Octavia pulled her sword back into her scabbard and went towards Lincoln. She pulled him up as I looked around to see if it was clear. The others were long gone by now so it was gonna be hard to get Lincoln back to the Ark. Me and Octavia helped Lincoln get his arms around our necks. He limped with our support as we walked.

Chapter 2

"We need medical now!" I shouted as we got close to the opening of the Ark. The gate opened and Abby ran out with Clarke and Finn. "He got shot in the leg." Octavia said. Lincoln was still in pain but he was strong. He started to fade away as we spoke. "Help me get him into medical!" Abby told them as I gave Lincoln's arm to Finn. They started to move into the ark and Clarke walked towards me. "It was brave of you to risk your life for him." She said. "Well, He's my best friend. What did you think I would do?" I told her angrily while walking past her. "Hey?" Clarke answered with a worried voice. "What is it?" I stopped and turned around. "Why didn't you stop and help?" I said. "You are the doctors daughter! You could've helped!" She looked at me surprised. "I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice!" She said, stepping towards me. "We always have a choice." I answered and walked away to get to the medical.

As I got there Abby was pulling the bullet out of Lincoln leg. Lincoln was holding Octavia's hand and grunted a little when Abby finally got it out. Luckily it was a minor injury and not like Raven's. But Raven's leg is better now thanks to Wick who made a better static leg for her so she could both walk and run. I was still standing at the door when Lincoln looked around and saw me. He smiled a little. Octavia looked at me and smiled as well. I walked towards them and laid my hand on his hand after Octavia had let him go. "Thank you." He said softly. I smiled at him. "Well, Thank Octavia as well." I answered playfully. Octavia giggled. "I'm just glad you're okay." I laid my head on Octavia's shoulder and suddenly remembered Bellamy. "Wait, Where's Bellamy and the other soldiers?" I quickly said standing up right. Kane in the background came forward. "We don't know." He said. I let out a harsh breath and started to walk towards him with Octavia behind me. "How do you not know where they are?" Octavia shouted at them with a determined voice. "We're doing everything we can." Sinclair said next to Kane. "It's not good enough!" I said. "I'm going to look for him myself." I started to walk away. "Me too." Octavia followed. When were right by the door Lincoln said "I'm coming with you!" He tried to sit up. We stopped and turned around. "No! you can barely walk. I'll go instead. I'll get Clarke as well." Finn said holding him down.

We walked out and into the weaponry where Raven and Wick was. "Hey Raven! We need some - Oh Ehh, Sorry." I started but then stopped when we walked in on them kissing. Raven and Wick quickly broke off the kiss. "Mhmhm- No, it's fine." She said while clearing her throat. "What do you need?" We all stepped forward into the room. "Weapons and fast. We are going to find Bellamy and the other soldiers" Octavia said. "What kind of guns do you have?" Raven and Wick pulled out small and big shotguns and laid them on the table. "These." Wick said. We all took at least one big gun and maybe a small one just to be sure we don't run out of bullets. "Thank you." Finn said.

We walked outside and Clarke was waiting for us. I was still a little mad at her but I needed to let it go so we could find Bellamy. Finn gave Clarke an extra gun he had taken and then we started to walk out. As we were walking I saw Jaha's memorial with flowers all around it. He died at least believing he would end up in 'The city of lights' which is like heaven, He died crazy. "Let's go." I said when they opened the gate and we walked out.

Chapter 3

We could smell the forest trees as we walked. It had just been raining in this part of the forest. I heard tree branches break behind me. "Shhhh!" Clarke whispered "Someone's here" We all got out our guns and kneeled down. I looked desperately around but nobody was there. We heard a twig snap again. It came from the left. We all turned towards the sound. Someone was running towards us. "Hold your fire!" Clarke said. "He's with us!" We all stood up and I looked from the stranger. "Bellamy?" I ran towards the him but soon found out it wasn't Bellamy. It was another soldier. "The, The mountain men took them!" He stumbled and fell to his knees. I leaned down. "Who? Who did they take?!" I asked him. He looked up at me. "Blake, Pike and the other soldiers!" I looked back at the others as they ran towards me and the soldier. Clarke kneeled down next to us as i stood up. He had been hurt, He escaped from where they took them. "Where did they take them? Into the bunker?" Clarke asked. He breathed heavily. "No, they have set up a camp towards the west." I stood up and started walking away. "Wait! You can't go by yourself, It's too dangerous!" Finn said. "I don't care" I answered him as I kept walking. "He's right, You can't go alone." Clarke said. I stopped viciously. "Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted and turned around to look at her and started to walk away again.

As I was deeper into the woods I got to the battleground. There were dead bodies everywhere, Both mountain men and our people. At least I knew that Bellamy was alive but that doesn't mean that anything is going to happen to them while they're there. I stumbled to walk over the dead bodies. They smelled and flies were everywhere. "Wait!" Someone shouted. I turned around with my gun out. The stranger put their hands up but it was no stranger. "Octavia!" I answered. She walked towards me. "He's my brother, Did you really think that I wouldn't come with you?" She said walking around the bodies. "I wasn't sure." I said and hugged her. "We need to keep a look out. The soldier said they would be close to here." Octavia pulled out her sword and slowly walked with me. We got over the battleground and up on the hill. We faced down to see all the bodies. Octavia sighed. I patted her on her back and we walked away.

It wasn't long until we found the mountain men's camp. "Down!" I whispered pullinh her behind the bushes. "Do you see them?" She said. I shaked my head. We desperately looked around, We only saw the mountain men but then out of nowhere they came out with Bellamy and Pike. I wanted to just grab him but there we're too many. They were holding them with their hands tied behind them pushing them to some trees. They tied to the tree by their hands. The trees were on the side so we thought we would be able to get them. I stood up. "Let's go!" I whispered. I started to run but Octavia quickly grabbed my foot and I fell. "Not yet! We need to wait til it's night otherwise they'll see us." She suggested and she was right. It was a small chance that we would get them now.

Hours of waiting the sun finally went down. "Octavia!" I whispered. She had fallen asleep. "There are only two guards watching them, Everyone else is sleeping." I shook her and she woke up. We stood up but still kind of kneeling down. We walked around to the camp and to the trees where they were being held. "Now be quiet." I said. Octavia threw a rock behind us. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised. One of the guards started to walk towards us. As soon as he was behind us, I shot the other guy that was there and Octavia got the other guard. I ran towards Bellamy. "Bellamy!" I whispered. He was unconscious. They probably sedated him with some kind of medicine. I cut off the rope and caught him as he fell. Octavia came forward and started to cut of the ropes of the others. "How are we supposed to get them back to the Ark?" She said worried and looked at me. "I don't know." I stumbled.

Chapter 4

It took a while for the medicine to kick off but when it did we could finally get away. We had dragged them a little bit more into the woods so we weren't in the middle of the camp. Bellamy was lying on my knees as I stroked his thick brown hair. "We don't have too much time left til the sun comes up. If they don't wake up soon we need to leave some people here." Octavia said.I looked up at her and I sighed. "Amira?" Someone whispered weakly. I looked down. "Bellamy!" I answered and a tear if happiness came down my cheek. "You're okay." I sobbed. "We need to go." Octavia smiled but then got serious again. She kneeled down next to us. We stood up with Bellamy on our shoulders. We started walking and it was heavy. Bellamy was so out of it that he was barely even awake. We needed to leave the others if we were to survive.

Octavia had been leading us all the way to the Ark as we stopped. But we weren't at the ark. "Are we at the grounders?" I asked while looking into their camp. She nodded and walked in. "Why are we here?" I continued. She let go off Bellamy and left me to carry him. She ran into a hut while we we're being watched by the grounders. We didn't look like them but Octavis did. She came back out again with Nyko and Indra. I was still with Bellamy when Nyko kneeled down with a bottle of something. "What is that?!" I asked. "It will heal him, Wake him up." Nyko answered. I watched him pour the mixture down Bellamy's throat. "We need to get him inside." He said and took Bellamy. I ran shortly after him and so did Octavia and Indra. They laid him on a bed and me and Octavia sat next to him.

I kissed him on the forehead and hoped for the best. "He'll be okay." Octavia said a patted me on the back. She sat down on a chair next to the bed but I was still holding Bellamy's hand. I couldn't lose him. He was the only one I had. My parents died trying to escape from the Ark. I on the other hand came down with the first drop ship. I was alone before I met Bellamy.

I had fallen asleep next to him and woke up by someone stroking my back. I looked up and it was of course Bellamy. "Hi" He said and smiled. I hugged him and started to cry a little. He just pulled me closer to him as I breathed on his chest. "Thank you" I said softly. He looked at me. "For what?" He asked. I sobbed and looked up at him still lying on his chest. "For everything." I answered. I laid my head back on his chest and he kissed me on the forehead.

Chapter 5

When we got back to the Ark, Bellamy could walk. Clarke came forward to me. "Where are the others?" She asked. "We couldn't take everyone. They were heavily sedated and we wouldn't have gotten away if we waited for them to wake up." I answered. Octavia took Bellamy inside. "So you left all those people to die?" She yelled. I stepped closer. "It's not even close to how many people you've left to die." I told her in a rude tone. I knew that every time Clarke got people to die, It was mostly for a good cause. But me and Clarke have never really been on good terms. Clarke had kissed Bellamy as a good bye when she was gonna go to the grounders. I got to hear it from Bellamy after a few days. I was mostly shocked but also angry. Not at Bellamy, well maybe a little but mostly Clarke. She knew that me and Bellamy were together back then. At least Bellamy didn't kiss her back. Now Clarke is with Finn again. They've broken up before when Finn killed eighteen villagers trying to find her but they were "too inlove" to not be when they weren't together she of course needed to kiss my boyfriend!

"Do you have a problem with me? If it's about me not helping Lincoln then you need to forget about that and move on!" She said. I looked her right in the eye. "It's not because of that you idiot!" I yelled making her facial expression angrier. "You kissed Bellamy!" I continued. She opened her mouth to talk but no words were coming out. "Look Amira, I - I was in a bad state and I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorr-" Clarke explained. "Don't even bother saying sorry!" I cut her off. "Amira!" Someone said turning me around. It was Lincoln. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were on bedrest." I asked him. He told me that the leg was fine and that he could walk perfectly normal. At first I thought it was a remarkably fast recovery but soon realised that we'd been gone for two days. "What happened out there?" Lincoln said. I told him everything as we walked into the Ark to see Bellamy. "Wow, So you left Pike? Our leader." He continued. "Yes but we had no choice. We couldn't carry two people, They we're too heavy so we only took Bellamy with us."

We walked in on Bellamy screaming at Abby. "I'm fine! Now let me go!" He yelled. Abby was just trying to see what they sedated him with. "We need to take a blood test, Bellamy." Abby kept saying and putting her hand on his shoulder but he kept shaking it off. "Bellamy!" I shouted and both Abby and Bellamy looked up. "Please, Talk to him." Abby said and walked past me. I sat down next to Bellamy on the bed. "You need to take this blood test." I said and laid my hand on his. "We need to see what they sedated you with, You can't leave until we have your blood." I continued. Bellamy had never been uncooperative with these things before. "Bellamy, Why won't you take the blood test?" I asked. He didn't look up. I grabbed his face and looked him in the eye, He looked back. I slightly tilted my head to see that he had a wound on his shoulder right beneath his neck. "What's wrong with you?" I asked worried. I ripped the part of his shirt to get a better look but Bellamy grabbed my wrist and stopped me. He didn't want to let go. I could feel his grip getting tighter and tighter. "Bellamy?" I started as my eyes filled with fear. "Bellamy, What are you doing?!" I tried to get him to stop but he kept holding on. I screamed again as Octavia and the others came forward. "Bellamy! Let go of her!" Clarke shouted. "Let her go!" He didn't. He just kept looking me in the eyes with anger. Lincoln grabbed Bellamy's hand and got him to let go. I held my wrist which had been bruised down by my stomach. It felt like he'd broken my bones. Abby took my hand and wrapped some bandage over it. "You should probably go, All of you." Abby said. "Jackson, please get the guards to watch Bellamy but Lincoln you stay." Lincoln nodded as we walked out of the room.

"Why would he do that?" Octavia asked as we sat down in my room. "Did you say something to him that would make him upset?" I shaked my head in confusion. Bellamy would never do anything to hurt me or at least I thought so. He'd never done anything like that to me. "No, I just told him we needed a blood test to see what the mountain men sedated him with." I told her. Octavia stood up. "Wait did his eyes look a little irritated? Like redish?" She asked. I looked at her confused. "Yes?" I answered. "No, no, no!" She kept saying and ran out of the room. "Octavia!" I shouted and ran after her. She kept running despite me yelling her name. "Octavia! What's wrong?" I said. She stopped at the opening of the medical and ran to Bellamy. "Bellamy, Look at me!" She yelled and grabbed his face. His eyes were still full of anger. "What is it?" Abby asked. Octavia let go of his face and backed away. "He's turning into a reaper." She said. We all looked at her in confusion. "What? How do you even know that?" I asked. "Where's Lincoln? Where is he?!" Octavia interrupted and looked around. "He left when the guards came." Abby answered. Octavia ran out of the room.

Chapter 6

I watched as she ran but then went to look at Bellamy. I kept my distance this time but still close enough to get a good look. I sat on the bed next to his. He was strapped down on the bed. Hands, Feet, Stomach, Everything. He turned his head and just looked at me. I looked back. As we stared into eachothers eyes I kept seeing anger but still some light. He was in there, somewhere. "What's gonna happen to him?" I asked and looked up at Abby. She laid her hand on my shoulder. "I don't know." She said.

"Here he is, Help him." Octavia said when she walked into the room with Lincoln. Lincoln looked at Bellamy and grabbed his face. He opened Bellamy's eyes and they were infact very red. "Has he spoken to anyone yet?" Lincoln asked. We nodded. "Then he's not fully a reaper. When I got turned into a reaper, What did you guys do?" He continued. Abby walked away and grabbed a syringe. "This, we used this." She said while waving it in front of Lincoln's face. "Now you guys need to hold him down! He needs to stay still." She yelled at the guards. The guards and Lincoln grabbed their own body part of Bellamy. "Here we go." She said and stuck the needle into Bellamy's wound. I looked away as he screamed. I wasn't there the last time they did this so I was scared. She took the needle out and Octavia turned me around. Bellamy wasn't responding, He laid still. "Bellamy? Is he-?" I asked. "Yes, For now." Octavia interrupted. I took a quick confusing look at her and then Bellamy. "What?!" I questioned. Abby grabbed one of the electrical sticks that the guards had and pointed it on Bellamy. His body bounced up and down on the bed as Abby get electrifying his body. At the last one Bellamy opened his eyes wide and took a big breath. He looked around in confusion. Octavia ran to him and gave him a hug as the guards unstrapped him. He sat up and hugged her back then looked up at me.

I still kept my distance from him. I mean after what he did - Well, he couldn't control it but still. He let go of Octavia and walked up to me. When he got close to me I stepped back. "I'm sorry." Bellamy said. "I mean I couldn't control it, The reaper inside of me just wanted to -" I kissed him and interrupted his explanation. The kiss must've lasted at least ten seconds. I let go of the kiss and said "I know." I looked up at him, He smiled. I then hugged him like I never hugged him before. "I thought I lost you." I continued. He got close to my ear and whispered "You'll never lose me."

"Ok, now that everyone is okay can we get back to work?" Kane said. We nodded. I kissed Bellamy one last time and he went to join Kane in the chancellor's room. Octavia walked away with them. Me and Lincoln went to the jeeps and went out for a ride. I drove the jeep into the dark forest close to the old village Tondc where the missile hit a few months ago. Those poor people. I still can't believe Clarke would let people die like that. When we got to Tondc Lincoln and I stepped out of the jeep. "Now what are we exactly doing here?" I asked him while stepping over the burned down houses. "Just something that could be useful." He answered and walked further into the village. I started to look around on the ground. There were burned skeletons everywhere. People really died here. I saw something shimmering on the ground. I kneeled down to look at the item, It was a medallion. I picked it up and wiped the dirt off of it. The medallion was pretty littl. It was gold and had the Tondc village mark on it. I turned it around in my hand and discovered it could open. I opened the medallion and there were two pictures on each side, pictures of a family. "Amira! I think I found something!" Lincoln yelled. I put the medallion in my pocket and started to walk to him. He had found some metal that we could use for the new gate. The gate we had now was falling apart so we really needed to build a new one. Me and Lincoln carried the metal onto the jeep and drove off.

As we were in the jeep I took the medallion out of my pocket and opened it. The family looked happy. "Hey, What's that?" Lincoln asked. I looked up at him. "It's a medallion. I found it on the ground." I told him. He looked down at the medallion and said "Let me take a look at it." I opened it and gave it to him. Lincoln took a look at it and his smile became a frown. "Did you know them?" I asked. He nodded. "It was Nyko's family." He answered. He closed the medallion and put it in his pocket. "I - I'll give it to him." He stumbled and kept his eyes on the dusty trail.

Chapter 7

Bellamy held me close to him as we swayed to the music. His hands were low on my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened to his heart. "Your heart is beating fast." I said. He looked down at me. "Well, I'm happy." He answered. He smiled and laid his head on mine, I smiled too. Bellamy twirled me around and kissed me as he leaned me down. He brought me up and broke off the kiss. I laughed and kissed him back. His hands went lower on my back and then one on my face. He kissed me again. I broke off the kiss and smiled. I bit my lip as I looked at his lips. "I need to go." He told me. "Stay." I said. He grabbed my hands. "You know Kane won't let me miss my night shift." He continued. I agreed. He gave me one last kiss and walked out the door. "Bye." I whispered to myself.

I sat on my bed and read my favorite book as I waited for Bellamy to come back. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I closed my book and ran towards the door. "Hey -" I started. "Clarke." I continued with a rude tone. "Wait!" She said as I was about to close the door. "Can we please talk?" She said as her face was full of regret. "Fine, Come in." I sighed and stepped to the side. Clarke walked in and sat down. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing him and he told me it was wrong right after!" She explained as I closed the door. "I know. Just don't do it again, Okay?" I laughed. "I promise." She laughed with me. "But I didn't just come to you to say sorry. I need advice." She continued. "Yah tell me." I said. She stumbled to get the words out. "I - I think i'm in love with someone else. Like someone else other than Finn." She told me. I was surprised. "What? Who are you in love with then?" I asked. She knew I wasn't going to like the person. "Look you can't judge me, Okay?" She started. I nodded and put my hand on hers. "Okay well, The person i'm in love with is...Lexa." She hesitated. I was even more surprised by now. "Wait what? The grounder that left us to die by mount weather?" I stood up. "You said that you weren't gonna judge!" She said as she stood up. "I know, I know. I'm sorry! What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell Finn?" I said and sat down with her again. "I have to." She replied. When Clarke had left I went back to reading my book. Bellamy still hadn't come back yet. I stayed up lots of more hours til I at last fell asleep.

I woke up with the bright sunlight on my face. I looked around and Bellamy was sitting on the side of the bed without a shirt on. I sat up. "Hey." I whispered as I stroked my fingers on his back. I could feel his muscles flex. He turned around. "Hey." He said back and kissed me. "How long were you up?" He continued. I smiled. "Well, I tried to wait up for you." I laughed. "Why?" He asked. I thought that was a stupid question. "Because I thought we were gonna do something." I answered biting my lip. "Oh yeah like what?" He laughed. I leaned against him and said "This." I kissed him. He brought his hands on my back and let me down easy on the bed. He kissed me softly on my neck as our hands moved around our bodies. My legs were tied around his waist and brought his lips up to mine again. His warm hands got under my shirt as he tore it apart. That was actually my favourite shirt of the minimal clothing we had but I really didn't care at this moment. I rolled over so I was on top instead. I started to kiss him from his neck down to his abs. I got up again to kiss his lips as he threw the blanket over us.

"Wow!" He said when we were done. I laughed hysterically. "You were amazing too." I replied with a kiss. "I have to tell you something about Clarke." I said. He turned his face to mine. I stumbled to get the words out "She doesn't love Finn anymore." He looked surprised. "Wow, Really? Is there someone else?" He asked. I sat up holding the blanket up against my chest. "Lexa." I told him. "Is she gonna tell him?" He asked. "She has to." I replied as I rolled out of bed. He grabbed my hand and whispered "Stay." As he kissed my arm up to my shoulder and neck. "You know I need to work." I teased him. "Not for another hour." He said as he kept kissing me and touching me with his arms around the back of my waist. I turned around to give him a short make out. "I need to be early today." I answered and broke off the kiss. I put my clothes back on but missing my shirt. "You know that was my favourite shirt right?" I told him. "Well, I like you better without a shirt on." He teased me looking at me from behind. "Stop it! I really need to go." I laughed. When I finally found a shirt I ran out the door.

Chapter 8

"I did it." Clarke stumbled. "I - I did it. I broke up with him." I stopped with what I was doing at the farm station and walked up to her. "What happened?" I asked. "Okay so.." She started.

Finn was working by the weapons. Clarke walked up to him. "Hi." She said. Finn turned around. "Oh hey!" He responded surprised. He leaned for a kiss on the lips but Clarke dodged it and it became a kiss on the lips. Finn looked confused. "Are you okay?" He laughed. Clarke grabbed his wrist and walked somewhere more private into a tent. "What's up?" He asked. Clarke let go off his wrist and started to pace around struggling to get the words up. Finn's smile turned into a worried one. "Clarke, You're making me worried. Just tell me -" He started. "I'm in love with someone else!" She cut him off. Finn looked like an idiot, not believing a word she said. "What?" He responded in denial. "Didn't you hear me? I'm not in love with you anymore!" She sobbed. "I'm not in love with you!" She yelled repeating the sentence. "I'm not in love -!" She got cut short. "I get it!" Finn screamed throwing his hands in the air. "Why? Why, Clarke? I - Is there someone else. Who is he!?" He questioned as he stepped forward. Clarke just cried looking down. "Dammit Clarke!" He yelled one last time and sat down. Finn had his hands on his head looking down at the ground. Clarke sat down next to him. "It's more like 'who is she?'" She explained softly. Their argument had gone down. "Then who is 'she'?" He asked looking up confused. "Lexa." Clarke answered holding her hands to herself. At these moments she would comfort him. She didn't want to hurt him but this was the only way. "So you're gay now? Did you even love me?" He asked. Clarke grabbed his face softly with both her hands. "No, No, No! Of course I did! You were my first love, I'll always remember that." She said concerned. They both giggled a little. "And on the other hand, I'm not gay." He looked up confused. "I like both boys and girls." She explained. She kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you." She said and walked out of the tent.

"- And I walked out of the tent. I don't know if he's mad but he didn't seem that way." Clarke finished. "Wow…" I swallowed. "I'm sorry." I laid my hand on hers. "Don't be! I'll be fine and now I get to be with Lexa so...Heh." She said while wiping her tears away. "I mean I still love him and care about him but just not in that way anymore." She continued. I understood her. "What are you going to do now?" I asked her. "I think I might go and stay with Lexa in the Woods Clan." Clarke answered and said goodbye. "I'm gonna go pack and I'll be gone first thing in the morning tomorrow." She walked away. I started to work again. "Hey Amira! Take care of this new girl, I'm too lazy to do it." A voice said. I turned around and my boss was standing with a girl. My boss pushed the girl in front on me. "Ehh… Hi, My name is Idalia." She said and raised her hand out. "Hi, I'm Amira. Nice to meet you." I said and shaked her hand with a smile."You can help me water the vegetables?" I told her. She nodded and grabbed the watering can. She walked to the water bank and filled the can up. When she was done she started to water the vegetables beside me. "So Where did you work on the ark, Idalia?" I asked. Idalia was shy. She looked up shortly and then down again. "I - I worked as a substitute when needed in school." She stumbled. "Nice, Was it fun?" I asked. She just nodded. The conversation was quite awkward in the beginning but soon enough it became fun. "Really?!" I laughed. "Your shift is over, Amira! Disappear!" The boss yelled interrupting the laughter. "He's never fun." I continued under my breath. "Now! Finn will take your place!" He yelled again. I looked up at Finn. "Are you okay?" I whispered to him. "Well, I'm of course not at my best!" He said back and walked away pushing down some watering cans so they fell on Idalia's feet. "Aw!" She exhaled as she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry!" He said and grabbed her by the hand. He lifted her up and apologized once more. "Sorry, I'm clumsy. My name's Finn." He laughed and let his hand out.

Chapter 9

As I walked away from the farm station two soldiers stopped me. "Amira you need to come with us now!" One of them commanded. "Why?" I asked. They didn't say anything and grabbed me by my arms. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of their grip. "Let go!" I said one last time. I elbowed one of the guys in the throat and took the electrical blade and pointed it at them. "What's going on?!" A voice yelled from behind. I turned around to see Abby. "I told you to get her here. Not forcing her!" She said to the soldiers. She grabbed my arm and started walking. "What's happening?" I asked. She took me to a more private area and started to talk "Look, We know you're a grounder." She started.

Yes, I lied to you. I was born as a grounder and raised here on earth. Lincoln is actually my brother and he brought me here to protect me. Octavia and him taught me everything I needed to know to blend in. Bellamy didn't know yet. Only Octavia and Lincoln did, or so I thought. I am still a grounder, a Trikru but also a Skaikru now. It's all been an act but it was apparently not gonna be like that for long.

"How? Abby I can explain! -" I got cut short. "We don't care about that. You're still one of us." She continued. She looked around once more and opened a secret escape door. "The mountain people are planning something and we need you and the others to go to the grounders and get help. The others are already outside. Just follow the trail and you'll get outside of the fence, They'll be waiting for you. Now go!" She explained and gave me a gun. I climbed into the escape way and out of the Ark. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Finn and … Idalia? Was already there. "Idalia, What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought I could help." She said. "And who said that?" I continued getting a little angry. "I did!" Finn stated as I turned around. "Are you stupid!?" I started to walk towards him. Idalia wasn't so fond of what I was saying but I was just trying to protect her. "Hey!" She yelled from behind. "Guys! We need to get going!" Lincoln said. "Hod yu rein daun!" I yelled at him (Mind your place!) . Lincoln went forward to me and whispered in my ear. "Nou! Set daun!" (Calm down!). I took a deep breath and said one last thing to Finn "If she dies, It's on you!" And we walked away into the woods.

Bellamy soon caught up with me. "What was that and since when do you know how to speak grounder?" He asked surprised. "Ehh… You know I'm just being protective of Idalia. She's new." I stumbled trying not to address how I knew how to speak trigedasleng. "And how do you know how to speak grounder?" He said. I couldn't avoid it. "L- lincoln taught me some…" I stumbled. He nodded. "Well, You seem very good at it." He laughed. He had no idea. "Are we there soon?" Idalia complained. I looked at her. I could tell she wasn't patient. "Soon, Okay? You can stop asking!" Octavia told her irritated. I was walking beside Bellamy and he was just concentrated walking. Octavia and Lincoln was in front of us all and Finn and Idalia was in the back playing around, Laughing very loud. "Hahah! Stop!" Idalia laughed when Finn play pushed her. We all were getting annoyed. "Quiet! Do you want the mountain men to hear us?" Octavia yelled at them causing them to stop.

We finally got to the woods clan. Lincoln, Octavia and me got in front. Lincoln looked at me and bumped me on the shoulder. He wanted me to speak. The grounders were screaming "Veida! Veida!" It meant Invaders. I took a deep breath and yelled with a strong voice "Ai laik Amira kom Trigeda! Ai gaf gouthru klir!" (I am Amira from the woods clan and I want to harm!) They all stopped. A man came forward. "Chit yu gaf?" He asked. (What do you want?) "Osir gaf Heda en Wanheda!" Lincoln continued (We seek the commander and her second!). "Masta ai op." (Follow me) He said and showed us to Lexa and Clarke.

"Heda." He said and bowed as they opened the door of the commander's room. "Emo kom Skaikru en Trigeda." He stood up. Lexa was sitting on her throne and Clarke was standing beside her. "En's ogud. Osir na wich em." (It's okay. We can trust them.) Lexa clarified and stood up. The man left the room. "What are you guys doing here?" Clarke asked as she stepped down and hugged me. I saw how she looked at Finn with Idalia. She knew what was going on between them. "We need to work against the mountain men together. Your mom sensed something is gonna happen." Bellamy said. "Maunon?" Lexa asked. We nodded. "What did she sense?" She continued. I didn't know. "People have gone missing out on their missions. One of the guards came back alone. The guard said that the mountain people took them." Finn confirmed actually helping. "What if they are turning them into reapers like they did to Bellamy?" I stated. They looked at each other. "We need soldiers down there now!" Lexa screamed at the others. "Teik em laud tromon-de!" She continued (sound the horn). We stepped aside as Lexa walked down of her throne and out of the room. "To war!" Indra yelled with the others as they followed Lexa.


End file.
